True love never dies
by TonksDora
Summary: “I think I’m in love with you” Harry whispered. “I know I’m in love with you” Draco answered. “Then my wish came true.”


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they're property of J. K. Rowling. I only have invented this story with her characters.

Warning: Slash, violence, sex

It was a warm night in spring. Almost everyone at Hogwarts was sleeping. But one dark-haired boy couldn't get sleep. He was looking out of the window and hoping, hoping that someday that blond boy would notice him. Dark-haired boy's name was Harry Potter. And the blond boy was Draco Malfoy. They were enemies, but still Harry loved Draco with all of his heart and soul. But Draco was asleep in his bed. Or so Harry thought anyway.

Harry didn't hear that someone came to the room. And Harry didn't see him. It was Draco Malfoy. He just looked at Harry, didn't say a word. He didn't want Harry to know that he was there. Draco stood there almost half an hour, then slowly turned and walked away.

Finally Harry went to bed and fell asleep. That night he had a dream about Draco. A dream that he had seen many times before. It was always the same dream, those blue eyes that looked at him, that innocent smile that Draco had. Those lips that slowly came towards Harry's lips…

"Harry, Harry, wake up!" Slowly Harry opened his eyes. "Ron, what…" he started, but Ron interrupted. "Harry, the breakfast is ready! Hermione is already waiting for us, I think". "Oh yes, I just get dressed, go ahead… I'll be there in a minute". Harry watched Ron disappear out of the door. Then he got dressed and went downstairs. .

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked when Harry didn't eat anything. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Harry said, and he looked to the Slytherin table, trying to see Draco. Finally he saw him, sitting there. Harry started smiling and his dream was again on his mind. Draco, almost as he could sense Harry's gaze, turned around. Harry turned his head away, but Draco had seen his look.

It was the first time that Draco was thinking that maybe, maybe he would have a chance with Harry after all. Sure, his father would never approve that. But still… Draco knew he hadn't imagined the look on Harry's face. Harry had smiled to him. Those green eyes… How could Draco ever forget those eyes?

That night Draco, as usual, was dreaming about Harry. Draco sent a letter to Harry with one of the school's owls.

_Meet me at the library at 12. Come alone. _

He didn't put his name in the letter. "It's better this way" he said out loud. "I'm not sure you would come if you knew it was me who sent this". Draco went to the library and waited for Harry. Finally he saw that dark hair and that strong body. "Harry, here" Draco whispered. "Who is it?" Harry asked. Harry thought that he had heard Draco's voice. "_But it would be impossible. Draco would never love me, he would never send me letters_." he thought. "Who's there?" he asked again. Draco didn't say anything. He just walked, quietly, behind Harry. He put his arms around him and kissed his neck. Harry turned around. He didn't believe his eyes. Was that really Draco, his Draco? Draco kissed Harry on the lips and Harry just closed his eyes. Draco's lips were so soft. After that kiss Draco ran away, saying nothing at all. Harry stood there a while, just wondering what was happened.

"I shouldn't have done it!" Draco said furiously. "Why, why did I do that?" Draco never meant to kiss Harry, not yet anyway. He had thought that he would just talk to Harry, trying to find out if Harry liked him. But when he had seen him… Draco couldn't control himself. It just happened.

"Harry, where were you?" Ron asked when Harry finally came to the bedroom. "Umm, I just…I just couldn't sleep so I walked around the castle." Harry lied. "Well good night then" Harry continued and went to bed. Few minutes later he heard Ron snoring but Harry didn't sleep at all that night. "What happened at the library? Why Draco kissed me but then ran away? Does he like me or not?" Those questions filled Harry's mind. On the other side of the castle Draco Malfoy was awake, too.

Next Day, when Harry was about to go to the herbology class, someone stopped him. "Potter, can I talk to you?" Draco asked with a cold voice. "I'm late…" Harry started, but Draco pulled him behind a wall. "Professor Sprout can wait. I can't. Did you tell someone about last night?" "No, I didn't." "Good. I don't know what came over me. I thought you were someone else." Harry knew that Draco was lying but when he tried to say something to Draco, Draco turned around and left. Harry went to herbology.

At night, Harry couldn't sleep again. So he quietly went out of the castle and looked at Hagrid's hut. The night was beautiful. Harry looked at the sky, stars were bright. Harry saw a falling star. "Make a wish, Harry" he whispered. Then he realized that someone else had said it too, at the same time. He turned around and saw Draco. "Sorry about before" Draco said. "I was scared…" Harry walked to Draco and slowly put his arms around him. "Don't worry. I understand. I never thought I would feel this way…about you" Harry kissed Draco's lips and this time it felt different. They both relaxed. They just kissed for few minutes, they didn't think anything else than each other. "I think I'm in love with you" Harry whispered. "I know I'm in love with you" Draco answered. "Then my wish came true." Harry smiled. Harry's hands wandered under Draco's shirt. They fell to the ground. They were lying in the grass, just kissing each other. Draco's tongue found Harry's ear. Everything was perfect. It was full moon and they heard no sound at all. There were just the two of them. Or so they thought.

"Draco, can I talk to you? It's important" Harry asked. "Not here!" Draco said. His voice was cold as ice. "I told you we can't be together in front of people, not yet anyway." Harry didn't listen. He grasped Draco's arm and pulled him behind the wall. Draco was furious. "Sorry I have to do this like that, but someone saw us tonight. I got a letter this morning… I don't know who it was. But someone saw us. And that someone is jealous. He or she wants you." Draco was terrified. "But…Harry what if my father hears about us? He would kill me." "I won't let that happen to you. I was serious last night when I said nothing could come between us. I just thought you should know." Harry gave a quick kiss to Draco. Before he left he whispered "Tonight. Same time as last night. Same place. Don't forget." And then he turned away. "Harry!" Draco shouted. Harry turned to look at the boy he loved. "You don't have to worry about that other person. I love you. I won't leave you. I don't want anyone else." Harry smiled and turned away leaving Draco alone in the corridor.

Harry had waited half an hour before Draco came. "What are we going to do?" Draco asked. "We can't let everyone know about us." "I know, I know." Harry answered. "It would be great if you weren't ashamed of me, though." "I'm not. You know my father…" Draco interrupted, not knowing what to say anymore. "Look at that" he said. Slowly he took his shirt off and turned his back at Harry. Harry gasped. Draco's back was full of bloody scratches. "But who…" Harry started, but then he realized who. "Why?" "My father was furious to me because I didn't want to become a death eater. This isn't even bad if you compare it… to something he had done to me. I'm sorry if I seem too afraid. It just… I don't want my father to hurt you. If he ever finds out that you and I are together… He might do something worse to you." Harry didn't know what to say. "Oh Draco… How could he?" Tenderly Harry took Draco in his arms and kissed his back. Draco didn't see Harry. But he felt tears falling down his back. Harry was crying. They spent the whole night there, kissing, touching each other, talking. They took clothes off of each other. The night was beautiful. Harry had never felt safer in his whole life and neither had Draco. Finally they fell asleep in each other's arms. When they woke up, it was morning. They were under a blanket, naked. "Draco… I think it's time to go back to the castle." Harry said. "Mmmm" Draco answered. Draco knew how dangerous it could be to stay there. But he just couldn't stand the thought of leaving Harry. Finally, an hour later, they left. They didn't go inside the castle together, so no-one could notice they were together. But someone did know. Someone had seen them together again. And that someone wanted Draco for himself. That someone was Blaise Zabini.

Weeks passed by. Every night Harry and Draco saw each other outside. Every night was more passionate than the night before. But then, one night when they met, they weren't alone. First Draco sensed it. "Harry, I think there's someone out there" he whispered. "No, I don't think so" Harry said and tried to kiss Draco. But Draco was sure he didn't imagine it. "Really, I know it. Someone is watching us." Then Harry saw it. "Oh no." he said.

Someone was standing there, pretty close. He was watching them. "Who is it?" Draco asked. But no-one answered. "We know you're there. Show yourself!" Harry shouted. "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco shouted without warning. The third person fell to the ground. Harry and Draco walked towards him. "You!" Draco said with disgust. Draco did another spell and Blaise was free. "Why are you spying on us?" Draco asked. He was furious to his friend. "Draco… Why are you with this… this… Why are you with that freak Potter?" Blaise asked. "You could do so much better." Blaise said and looked Draco in the eyes. "Because, Blaise, I love him." Draco answered. "But… What about me?" Blaise asked. "What about you?" Draco asked. "Oh, please, wake up now! You really haven't noticed that I would do anything for you? You really had no idea how much I adore you?" Blaise shouted so loud that Harry jumped. "Actually, no, I didn't know. Thanks for the information. But if you say anything to anyone… I swear, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Now go and leave us alone." Draco said. Blaise was disappointed but did as he was told.

"Draco… Do you trust him?" Harry asked nervous. "No, I don't. That boy is really mad, he can do almost whatever. I know it, I used to be just like him." Draco said and looked down. "Draco. Draco!" Harry said and gently touched Draco's cheek. "You used to be like him, you're not anymore. That's what matters to me." Harry said and kissed Draco. "Thanks honey" Draco said. "Harry, if he tells someone who tells my father… I don't want my father to hurt you." "I'm not afraid." Harry said. "That makes only one of us. Because I am." Draco said. "Draco. Listen to me. It's going to be okay. It's your word against his. No one would believe him if you say he is lying. You're the Ice Prince of Slytherin. " Harry looked Draco in his eyes and finally Draco smiled a little. "Yeah. I hope you're right, Golden Boy." They sat on the ground holding hands. "Harry, can you promise me something?" Draco asked. "Sure. Anything." Harry answered. Draco was quiet for a while. Then he said quietly "Never leave me. I'm afraid… I don't ever wanna be without you. You mean everything to me. I have no real friends. And I have no real family. All my relatives want me to be a death eater. And my father… He is the worst. All my life I have felt alone. And I have pretended to be someone I'm not. I almost became that person. And then with you… I feel I can finally be myself. It's almost summer again and I have to go to my parents. And I'm scared. I don't want to go there. And I know you live with Sirius… And I just want to know… Would he approve me? If he does, can I come and live there for the summer?" Draco turned to look at Harry who smiled. "Draco, you can come and live there if you want. I know Sirius approves you. And I would love to be with you every day. There is just one problem. What about your parents?" Draco smiled to Harry. "It's not a problem. We can cast a spell so they won't find me." Harry smiled to Draco and they kissed.

Next morning when they woke up, they were still on the ground. "Harry… Harry, it's morning already." Draco whispered to Harry. Harry opened his eyes. "We need to go back to the castle." he said. Slowly they started to walk towards the castle. Draco went first in and Harry waited a few minutes before he dared to go inside too. Suddenly someone grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him round the corner. "What…" Harry asked and then he saw Blaise. "You really thought I would just leave it?" he asked. "You, of all people… How dare you be with him. You know you're not good enough for him. He is the Prince. And what are you? The chosen boy. Someday the Dark Lord will kill you. And then I can be with Draco, finally. He won't even remember you existed!" Blaise said and he looked really mad. Harry was scared. Then he saw Blaise flying to the floor. Harry was confused. "Good I learned those silent spells, right?" Draco asked. He took Harry's hand and they walked together away from Zabini, who was unconscious. "What about other people seeing us?" Harry asked. Draco just grinned and kissed Harry.

Harry pulled Draco into an empty broom closet. They kissed very passionately and started to rip each other's clothes off. "Oh Harry… I'm so sorry. I don't want anyone to hurt you ever again. If Zabini would have done something. I heard Pansy talking to her friends… He said Zabini wants to take you to the Dark Lord… So he can kill you. You don't know how scared I was…" Draco said and Harry saw him crying. "Oh Draco… You know I have to fight Voldemort one day…" Harry said. "Harry, no! You can't. Not alone. Not without me." "But Draco… It's my battle. You know it. I have to do it." "Not without me" Draco said firmly. Harry didn't say anything. What could he say? Draco wouldn't listen to him. They were silent for a long time. They just kissed and touched each other. They made love. It was beautiful. Harry touched Draco's messy, blond hair. "I love you, my own Slytherin Prince." he said. "I love you too, Harry" Draco said.

Summer was coming. They had only one week and a few days before the school was over. Harry and Draco hadn't talked about Harry's battle with Voldemort since the morning in the broom closet. Harry knew he would have to talk to Draco. He knew that this might be the summer he would have to fight Voldemort. Harry didn't know when it would be, it could be any day now, or in a couple of years. Dumbledore and Sirius would help him prepare. And he knew he would have to do it alone. He just didn't know how to make Draco understand that. He wouldn't risk Draco's life. Sirius has promised to try to help Harry figure something out. And of course Draco could live with Sirius while Harry would be in his mission. Harry knew he might die. And he didn't know how to say goodbye to his love. Draco and Harry still saw each other every night. And their relationship just grew stronger. They knew almost everything about each other. They had even told to some of Harry's friends that they were together. Blaise hadn't been bothering for them for a while, not after Draco's attack.

One night they were together in Harry's dormitory, when everyone else were in the Hogsmeade. Suddenly Harry had a strong feeling, that there might be very little time in his life to be with his love. The feeling was awful. He was thinking how great it was with Draco… And it hurt to think that soon he might be dead and loose Draco for good. The feeling grew stronger and stronger. Harry couldn't help himself. He turned to Draco and pressed his lips against Draco's. It wasn't a tender kiss. It was a strong kiss. First Draco was confused but then he started to respond to Harry's behaviour. Harry ripped Draco's clothes to the floor. Then he started to lick Draco's chest and nipples. Draco moaned with pleasure. Harry's hands wandered into Draco's pants. His hands found Draco's hard cock. Harry's hand moved up and down the cock. "Harry… Oh Harry…" Draco whispered. Harry took Dracos pants off and started to suck his cock. Harry had never acted like this, usually their sex was gentle and passionate. There was nothing gentle in Harry's behaviour this time. It didn't take long time for Draco to come in Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed. Draco wanted to suck Harry too, but after Draco's coming Harry went to bed and turned his back on Draco. Draco thought that Harry had fallen asleep and started to sleep too. He didn't know that Harry was awake all night, crying. Next day Draco woke up alone. Harry wasn't there. He found a note next to him.

_Dear Draco,_

_I got a letter from Dumbledore this morning. He asked me to his office, said it was urgent. I had to leave the school a few days earlier than other students. The battle has begun. I know I might win or I might die. I'm not afraid to die, I have spent my last months with you and it's been the best months of my life. I can't tell you where I am, I won't risk you coming after me. I can't think life without you. I love you, my Draco. I hope we meet again. Sirius is waiting for you at his house, he already made the spells so you don't have to worry your parents finding you. If I succeed, I come to you as soon as I can. _

_Yours forever, Harry_

"NO!" Draco shouted. He put his trousers on, and without a shirt he ran to Dumbledore's office. "Professor, where is he? WHERE IS HE?" He shouted. He didn't care that he was crying or that people had stared when he ran in the castle without a shirt. "Draco, calm down and sit here." Dumbledore said calmly. "No!" Draco said and he was shaking. He still had Harry's letter in his hand. "I have to go and help him, I can't let him do this alone" Draco cried. Dumbledore wasn't surprised that Draco and Harry had an affair. He had guessed it long time ago. "Look Draco, Harry wanted to do this alone. he would never forgive himself if something would happen to you." Dumbledore explained. Draco didn't listen anymore. He ran out of the door and didn't stop when Dumbledore called his name after him. Draco left Hogwarts. Somehow he managed to find Sirius' house. And Sirius understood Draco better than he would have imagined. Sirius didn't know either where Harry was. But together they managed to find that out.

Harry was scared. He had feared this moment many years. He knew that this would be his last change. It was time now. He would kill Voldemort or die while trying to kill him. He might never see his friends, his godfather… his love again. But he had to do this. Afterwards he remembered only seeing the green light. And that someone had called his name. And that somehow he had done it. He had avoided the green light. And he had killed Voldemort. But he couldn't remember how any of this had happened.

A week later Harry woke up. He had been unconscious for a week. "Draco?" he asked. He opened his eyes and saw lots of people gathered around him. There was Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Hermione, Ron and the whole Weasley family... And then he saw Draco. "Draco!" Harry said. Draco turned to look at Harry. "Harry!" he said and hugged his boyfriend. They shared a kiss. "Harry, don't ever do that to me again. You can't imagine how I felt… The thought that I might loose you…" Harry saw a tear in Draco's eye. "Let's give them some privacy" Hermione whispered and everyone else left Harry and Draco alone in the room. "Draco. I said you can't come there. It was too risky… How did you survive? What happened?" Harry asked.

Draco told Harry everything. How he and Sirius had figured out where Harry must be, how they had come there with Ron and Hermione, how they had fought the death eaters while Harry fought alone Voldemort. How Voldemort had almost hit Harry with his spell and how Harry had avoided the green light after Draco had shouted his name. How Harry had killed Voldemort and how he had passed out right after that. "We don't know exactly how everything happened. It just did. And I was so scared… Harry I love you. And now we can be together in peace. He's gone. And my father… he was there too, Harry. I fought him. He thought I was on his side and he was furious when he realized I wasn't. And now he is in Azkaban, where he belongs." Harry kissed Draco and Draco kissed Harry back.

"Harry… the night before you were gone… You knew something then, didn't you?" Draco asked. "No, I didn't. I had a feeling, but I didn't know then. Where are we by the way?" Harry asked. "You should recognize this place, honey. A hospital wing at Hogwarts. You've been here so many times during the last years." Draco answered. Harry looked around and then he recognized it. "Oh. So what day is it?" "The last day of school. We have two months before we have to get back here." Draco said. "Oh that's great. You still wanna live this summer with me and Sirius?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "I don't even know where else I could be. My father is in prison, my mother disappeared after that. And I really don't want to be apart from you. Never again." Harry grinned. "Good. Draco, can I ask you one more thing?" Harry asked. "Of course, Harry. You can ask me whatever you want." Draco said. "Will you move in with me? Officially? I don't want to be apart from you either. I love you. I wanna live with you forever." Harry said. Draco didn't say anything. He just kissed Harry passionately. That was only answer Harry needed. "And Draco… This isn't maybe the most romantic place. But it's a place where we have been many times at the same time during these years. So in that way this is kind of a romantic place. And this moment feels perfect. So… Will you marry me Draco? Will you be husband?" Harry asked and suddenly he felt really shy. Draco was surprised. "Harry… Of course I'll marry you!" he said and kissed his boyfriend. Harry smiled and took a ring out of his pocket. "Good, so I didn't buy this for nothing" he said and put a ring on Draco's finger. They kissed very gently and they knew that nothing in the world could tear them apart ever again.


End file.
